Insensitive
by yourslasher
Summary: Feat. 'Crazy For You', the first of 10 Insensitive Stories. Summary-Draco finds himself running to get Harry back… And he’s been doing exactly that for the past 2 years. Running for Harry… And he doesn’t know that running for Harry brings him furt
1. Chapter 01

Author's Notes: This fic is for Cinnamon, my number 1 favorite slash writer! Very inspiring, so much that I actually got to finish this one- shot. Thank you, Cinnamon, for making this world a better place. *wink wink*  
  
Also, this fic is dedicated to Rachel, my loyal reviewer. I'm already working on Tarantella. Just 60 kb more and I'll be done! ( Thanks for your motivation!  
  
Btw, sorry for the errors. This is raw (didn't pass through editing).  
  
Summary: Draco finds himself running to get Harry back. And he's been doing exactly that for the past 2 years. Running for Harry. though, even he doesn't know that running for Harry brings him further away from the boy than it is getting him closer. Post Hogwarts, SLASH. Big fat twist.  
  
Disclaimer: No money, no own, no rights, no sue.  
  
Crazy for You  
  
Sweat beads formed all over his body as Draco ran. A white Muggle shirt clung on his skin, as if attached by paste, his black trousers slightly damp with sweat from his legs. He was running in a street somewhere in Muggle London.  
  
Find Harry.  
  
He could feel eyes following him, but he didn't care. All he knew was that time was running out. He had to get there before all things fall from his grasp like desert sand, burning his skin as they fall, grain by grain.  
  
How he came into that situation, he didn't know. All he did know was that he seemed to have woken up, already running, without a thought in his mind but to find Harry.  
  
Find Harry.  
  
He could feel a stifled mesh of feelings in his heart, though for some weird reason, it seemed so bottled. It was capped. But then, he couldn't care less right now.  
  
Find Harry. But where?  
  
As he was about to turn the corner, he crashed into somebody. He stumbled onto his knees, almost falling on whoever was unfortunate enough to get run over by him.  
  
He got up to his feet, and grabbed his head. Red, sticky blood attached itself onto his dirty fingers. Draco ignored it and looked down to the person he crashed with.  
  
Sitting down on the cemented pavement was Hermione Granger. She shook her head, and then she looked up at him.  
  
Her facial expression changed from pain to surprise to extremely shocked. She sat there, staring at Draco, jaw dropped and eyes wide. She seemed to be thinking of what to say when she blurted out, "D-Draco! Your head!"  
  
Hermione started to stand up, started to reach out to Draco, but the blonde slapped her approaching arms away from him.  
  
"Ahh! No! Stop! I've to find Harry! Where is he? Tell me now, Granger!"  
  
The girl ignored Draco and started to reach for wand as she said, "Wait a second! I have to hea-,"  
  
As she spoke, she raised her wand high enough to meet Draco's head, but before she could even finishe her statement, Draco caught her wand and looked her dangerously in the eyes.  
  
"Where's Harry?" he asked, his voice in the lowest baritone possible for him. His eyes were showing flaming passion and fury entwined together. His eyes were that of a monster's and Hermione felt a chill run through her body.  
  
Hermione tried to speak, still looking at Draco's eyes. She stammered at first, then said, "H-He's on his way to the Church. Just.," Hermione had to swallow the forming bile on her throat to finish her sentence. ".over there at the next block."  
  
The moment Draco registered this information in his mind, he let go of Hermione's wand, and ran. Fast.  
  
He could see the spire of the Church high above the other buildings before it. His heartbeat grew faster and stronger that he felt that any more of it would tear his chest apart. His mind was muddled in sheer desperation that he didn't notice the line of cars before the Church.  
  
Running on the other side of the street, he saw a man wearing a black tuxedo, matching his hair and accenting his deep green eyes. Beside him stood a beautiful lady, not as beautiful as the man beside her, he thought, wearing a. wedding gown. They were waving at the crowd by the Church, smiles wide and utter bliss evident on their faces.  
  
Without thinking, Draco shouted his love's name.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
The man wearing the black tux turned to him.  
  
Harry's eyes widened at Draco, blood trailing from his head, to his face to his shirt.  
  
".Draco?" Harry said, quite reluctant to speak, it seemed. The crowd he was waving to grew silent, their 'Good Luck' calls were toned down to nothing.  
  
For some reason, Draco heard Harry, even if he was about 10 meters away from him.  
  
The sight of Harry looking at him gave Draco a familiar feel of butterflies in his stomach, of swirling in his mind. His legs felt like jelly and it seemed like the world had turned itself off, leaving the two of them in another place he couldn't quite grasp where.  
  
Fighting the urge to faint, Draco kept his hands in a fist.  
  
"Harry. I have to tell you. something."  
  
Draco had intended those words to sound confident, like Malfoys always are, but the words seemed to be so desperate.  
  
The girl in the wedding dress with familiar long red hair held onto Harry's arm. Suddenly, Draco could feel outrage that he couldn't quite show. He wanted to walk over there and tear the girl's arm off of Harry. He knew it'd make him feel a whole lot better. He didn't.  
  
"Are you going to tell me that you love me?" asked Harry, a hint of amusement traced in his eyes.  
  
That scared Draco. How did he know? And why was Harry. so amused?  
  
Draco gulped and replied, "Uhm. Right. I love you Harry."  
  
The word barely left Draco's lips when everyone his eyes could see started laughing, a mocking laughter. To his surprise, even Harry was laughing. The very sound of it drove into Draco's heart like a jagged knife. He could even hear his heart shatter that very instant.  
  
Harry's laughter was suddenly gone and he turned again to meet Draco's eyes. Then, he spoke words that would surely etch itself onto Draco's soul forever.  
  
"I don't love you anymore. I don't love you now, and I never will again."  
  
With that, Harry waved at the crowd watching them, pulled the girl beside him by the waist and whispered to her, "I love you Ginny."  
  
And Ginny replied, "I love you too, Harry."  
  
.and they kissed.  
  
A funny sensation crept up Draco's legs, to his torso, his arms, neck and face. All of a sudden, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. His lips trembled, his eyes burned and silent tears fell from his eyes, to his cheek, mixing with his dried blood.  
  
He felt his life slip away, like autumn leaves falling from the trees. It all felt like a nightmare and reality, it felt like drowning with the sight of everyone watching and laughing around you. It was killing him, little by little. He couldn't take it. It was blinding and deafening. It was a suction of every little drop of energy that he had.  
  
But he had to hold on. He didn't want to let go. Harry was the only lifeline he had, and if he let go, he knew, he'd die.  
  
The car that contained Harry and Ginny started to move and run onto the street.  
  
.And Draco ran.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm sorry. It's been two year already, still nothing's worked. We can't do anything for him now."  
  
The MediWizard left the room, leaving Hermione, who was looking out the window, depression vivid on her face, Ginny, who was behind Harry, her arms crossed looking just a bit uninterested and Harry. who cradled one of Draco's hands in his own.  
  
Harry looked stunned. Just stunned. But in the inside, he felt a stabbing regret. He felt like grabbing a knife and sinking it down through his chest that very moment. How could he have been so stupid, leaving the only person he's ever truly loved for another whom he thought would take all the memories and passionate feelings for someone away for him.  
  
A great stream of guilt was falling on him and he didn't know if he could take it anymore. It weighed so much to him.  
  
And what's worse is that he couldn't forget. Maybe, he didn't want to.  
  
He couldn't help it much longer; he felt his suppressed tears falling away from his eyes. Ignoring the two ladies in the room, he let himself sink to Draco's side and weep. He didn't care if his fiancée was there, nor could he care if Draco's was there, too. What was left uncovered for years was now brought out to the open.  
  
"Draco. Come back. Please."  
  
.But it didn't change anything.  
  
Unexpectedly, Draco was churning on his bed, eyes closed, dreaming a nightmare.  
  
Harry was pushed away by Draco's flailing arms.  
  
"Draco! Stop!" said Harry who moved towards Draco and held his arms still by his wrists.  
  
Still, Draco was stirring like mad. Hermione called for a doctor and Ginny, caught by surprise, could only watch. Soon, MediWizards came, holding Draco down. One of them was about to inject Draco a tranquilizer, but Harry was quick to grab and destroy it.  
  
He glared at the MediWizard and said, "Don't you even try or I'll kill you myself!"  
  
The MediWizard stood there, too taken aback to retort. Everyone watched as Harry pushed the other MediWizards away from Draco. Ginny was nrought to tears when Harry pulled Draco into a tight embrace, and tried to make him calm.  
  
"Draco. Come on! Hold still, I'm here."  
  
Harry almost believed that his words would get Draco to wake up when the boy suddenly stopped. Harry didn't know if he'd imagined it, but he could've sworn he heard Draco mumble in an almost audible voice what strongly resembled the sweetest words Harry could ever imagine Draco say to him:  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
Alas, all hope was drained away from Harry when Draco, at the next instant, continued his insane rolling about the bed and incoherent mumbling that drowned the sacred words he's said earlier.  
  
Harry felt helpless.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry. I have to tell you. something."  
  
Draco had intended those words to sound confident, like Malfoys always are, but the words seemed to be so desperate.  
  
The girl in the wedding dress with familiar long red hair held onto Harry's arm. Suddenly, Draco could feel outrage that he couldn't quite show. He wanted to walk over there and tear the girl's arm off of Harry. He knew it'd make him feel a whole lot better. He didn't.  
  
"Are you going to tell me that you love me?" asked Harry, a hint of amusement traced in his eyes.  
  
That scared Draco. How did he know? And why was Harry. so amused?  
  
He was about to reply when everything faded away. Literally. The people, the road, Harry even, faded and in a while, they were gone. Just when cold sweat started to fall from his temples, he heard a painfully familiar voice speak in such a fraught voice that it almost brought Draco to tears:  
  
"Draco. Come on! Hold still, I'm here."  
  
And then, he knew. It was Harry. Then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Harry.  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
With those words, Draco was back in front of the church, about to reply to Harry.  
  
Draco gulped and replied, "Uhm. Right. I love you Harry."  
  
"It feels like a lifetime  
A thousand days have passed by  
Since I held you  
  
Close to me."  
  
-Without You, Charlie Wilson  
  
-=- The End -=-  
  
----- Creepy. Heh. Anyway, hope you liked it! ;P I still have to polish the 'ol writer's train of words. Have to sharpen the mind before tackling the bigger projects. 'Till the next fic!  
  
YS 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: After 8 months of abstaining from writing, here I am again! Hmm… That's it for now. Anyway, this will be an anthology of short stories. That's about it actually. Anyway, enjoy! ;)

Summary: When only your body is left for me to have and not your heart and soul, when I know you'll never come back but your body lies dead at my feet, I feel so weak and you, so powerful. When you're gone, everything feels empty, worthless and dead. When you're gone, I'd rather be with you somewhere else than here.

-----

Insensitive 01 – When You're Gone

Dead was the only word you can use to describe the wasteland that was the battlefield. The stench of dried blood filled the air, and it was so quiet and still that the place was almost eerie... Or maybe not almost. Rotten bodies covered the once green grass, blood seeping from the fatal blows they got from the war.

Everything was dead. Suddenly, the whole world seemed like another empty hole in the universe.

Harry moved slowly through the death stricken grounds. It was done. He'd killed the Dark Lord, finally. In the end, it was him who lasted, who turned out to be the victor.

Days, weeks, months passed in his training for the final battle. Days and nights spent sweating as he was given his daily dose of pain. Some days, he questioned his goal. Is the uncertain "victory" worth all this? Those days, he felt as if he was at the brink of being broken. Other days were spent with more training…

Now, here he was; his shell of a broken man trudging the grounds of the lifeless.

Realization got to him slowly as he felt the pieces of body parts crushed under his feet. His eyes widened in confusion, surprise and most of all, fear.

'…'

There was a faint trace of blood stained blonde hair in the ground. The body, cold and lifeless. There, at that moment, he stood still, stunned by the sight that greeted him. The body was painfully familiar…

'It can't be…'

Harry walked slowly towards the body at first, but found himself running by the times he reached Draco Malfoy's side. He knelt down and stared intently at the other boy.

His face was not what it was usually like. Dirty and bloodstained. His fair skin had gone paler that you can tell he's lost so much blood. Open wounds lay exposed for Harry to see.

Harry could do nothing but keep still. He didn't know what to do. So many emotions to pick from… He couldn't tell the difference anymore.

He didn't know if he should feel sorry for Draco. First, the boy could've wanted this to happen. If he did, then despite the gruesome demise, Harry would be happy for him.

Harry held Draco's hand. It was stone like, hard and icy. He brushed the blood stained golden strands of hair from Draco's face. Then, he began to speak.

"You're dead… I'm alive. At least, I think I am. I look alive."

With his pause came the deathly silence that caused the hairs on his back to stand. Harry breathed in, swallowed the bile stuck on his throat and continued, now with obvious emotions… Anger and loneliness.

"You are so stupid… How can you die like this? How dare you die like this?!"

He squeezed the clutched hand and let the tears fall from his eyes. He didn't care anymore. What should he car about? There's nothing left for him to think about. All his worry died away, anyway.

"I knew you were just an arrogant, all air, bastard. Look at you now, Malfoy… You're just a… rotting carcass lying in the dirt."

Harry stopped for a while. The pain was disappearing… He was feeling numb again. As to why, he didn't know. He didn't want to question the force. It made him feel frozen, if not better, and it works just fine for him. 

He looked up. What was the dark sky a few minutes ago was now tinted a dark violet and pink.

"Noble… They don't die like this… You know what? Even if you're dead, you're still the old brat to me. I know you'll ask me 'How'. I know you well. You have that Hufflepuff curiosity and don't tell me otherwise."

Harry let go of Draco's hand and with a bitter smile, said, "…You see …I'd much rather die that to keep on living without you."

With that, Harry stood up and walked away from what was once the battlefield, leaving the past, his reality at present and his dreamt future behind.

It seems that life goes on for most people…

Some people are alive, but had died a long time ago. 

-end-


End file.
